Masks and Eggs
Info: Please, write something about the masks as well as the name Masks are equipment that only hero patapons can wear. Each mask has four levels, improving in ability each time you go through the Patagate to hatch the respective egg. Masks give the hero enhanced abilities; here is a list of all masks and their effects. Hero wears an all new mask in Patapon 3. The first mask is Shuba - Grants the power of rapid attack. The hurt will fall like rain, but the damage will be minimal. Boss Eggs Dodonga: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dodonga. Majidonga: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Majidonga. Kacchindonga: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Kacchindonga. Mochichichi: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Mochicchichi. Centura: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Centura. Darantula: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Darantula. Goruru: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Goruru. Garuru: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Garuru. Gaeen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Gaeen. Dogaeen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dogaeen. Zaknel: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Zaknel. Dokaknel: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dokaknel. Fenicci: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Fenicchi. Shookle: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Shookle. Shooshookle: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Shooshookle. Kanogias: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Kanogias. Ganodias:A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Ganodias. Ciokina: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Ciokina. Cioking: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Cioking. Dettankarmen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Dettankarmen Zuttankarmen: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Zuttankarmen. Pharamatara: A mysterious egg that leads you to a battle with Pharamatara. Masks Dodonga: Meranya - This burning mask protects the body from fire attacks. Nameranya - Moderate fire protection. Dameranya - This mask's violent flames protect from white-hot fire. Dameranyan - Maximum fire protection. Majidonga: Chitoto - M'inimal protection against patapon combustion by a couple of fire extinguishers Chitton- Moderate protection against patapon combustionby a thick layer of Aloe and H2O Chittoriyo-Chittoriine Kacchindonga: Kachichi-Kachikochi-Kachinkon-Kacchikochin Mochicchichi: Gashishi- Minimal HP boost. Gashin- Moderate HP boost. Zugashi- Great HP boost. Gasshinga- HP boost is phenomenal! Fenicchi: Merara- Fire fury will surround your enemies, singeing some and serving up 1st-degree burns to others. Merachi- Fire fury will engulf your enemies, dishing out hurt and some 2nd-degree burns. Merachichi- A great fire fury will engulf every enemy in reach. Merachiize- Crisps all enemies to ashy goodness. Centura: Sutata- Unleash your speed attacks and teach your foes what it means to be a true warrior. Suttata- It grants whirlwind speed during attacks. Sutatattan- It grants cyclone speed during attacks. Sutattanoo- It grants unatural sonic speed during attacks. Darantula: Shuba- Grants the power of rapid attack. Shubaba- Grants the power to attack with great speed. Shubabiya- Grants the power to attack with animal-like speed. Shubabassa- Grants the power to attack at fata eye-blurring speed. Goruru: Kakin-Kakikoki-Kakkinko-Kakkokingu Garuru: Gochichi-Gochin-Gochinko-Gochigachidesu Gaeen: Doshishi-Dosshiri-Zundoshiri-Doshirittan Dogaeen: Ototo-Ottoto-Ottototo-Ototodokko Zaknel: Biyoyo-Biyoyon-Byororon-Babyonbyon Dokaknel: Gurara-Guraran-Guranguran-Gurarandaa Shookle: Jirin-Jiririn-Jinjirin-Jiririntan Shooshookle: Nekoro-Nenkoro-Nenkorori-Nekororinyo Kanogias: Kachiko-Kachikochi-Kacchinko-Kachinkocchi Ganodias: Zubaba-Zubizuba-Zunzunbiba-Zubizubabaya Ciokina: Hirara-Hirarin-Hiraratto-Hirarinmaru Cioking: Bishiri-Bisharin-Donpisha-Dopishana Dettankarmen: Dogyuun-Dongyugyu-Dodongyuu-Zuddongyu Zuttankarmen: Subasara-Rabasara-Rabarassa-Rabassarana Pharamatara: Sokshi Gate: Trivia The side affects of masks causes the Hero wearing the mask to lose his memories.